Twilight's Toy
by Villain84
Summary: Twilight X Rarity Clopfic. After a rough night of research, Twilight decides to spend some time with Rarity to relieve the stress. Not very story driven. Ending's been fixed. My 30th story on this site!


Another long day of studying. Twilight had been in the library all day trying to solve the puzzle of the Mayan Calender. Would the world really end on the day it said it would? She hoped not.

Night time in Ponyville now. Most of the rest of the town was asleep. But not Twilight. She was still up, sitting at her desk, her muzzle stuck in a book.

She was exhausted, her mind drawing blanks, but she could not leave yet. She still had to figure this out. She was so engrossed she barely even noticed when Rarity walked into the room, and tiptoed up behind her.

"Twilight, dear?" Her gentle voice whispered, startling Twilight.

"Huh? What?" She spun around to face her friend. "Oh, hey Rarity," She forced a smile.

"Still stressing over the calender?" Rarity asked, shaking her head.

"Yeah. Can't rest yet. Gotta figure this out. Could decide the fate of the world!" Twilight turned back to the book.

"Ah, Twilight," Rarity whispered seductivly. "You've worked hard all day. Your brain needs a rest." She started massaging Twilight's stiff back, still hunched over the desk.

Rarity's hooves were gentle, yet surprisingly strong. She pushed and kneaded in all the right places. Rarity knew Twilight's back well enough now to know just where to press.

Twilight lost focus on her book for a moment as she enjoyed Rarity's soothing touch, feeling all the tension in her back being forced to loosen up. Rarity was making circular motions with her hooves as she pressed harder into Twilight's back, making her grown. She first worked her way around the shoulder blades, then slowly started to go lower.

"You need a break Twilight," Rarity whispered into her ear. "Why don't you come up to bed with me?" Her horn glowed as she suddenly used her levitation spell to close up the book Twilight was reading, and lifted it up onto the shelf into an open slot.

"Uhh... n-no, I can't," Twilight managed to say, still feeling so relaxed already by the massage. "I gotta finish this up! Now give me my book back!"

"Your brain needs a rest, darling," Rarity replied. "You of all should know your brain does not work well when it's completely tired."

Next, she started rubbing up her head against Twilight's neck, making her shiver slightly at the unexpected contact.

"Come on," She continued, more playfully. "You can be on top!"

Ooo! That sounded good to her.

"Oh... Alright!" Twilight chuckled. "If you insist." She slapped the cap onto the candle, then turned in her chair and wrapped her hooves around Rarity's neck, and the two were instantly teleported upstairs to Twilight's bedroom, the only light coming from the moon through the window.

Too tired to make any other move, Twilight pushed Rarity onto the soft bed, and lay down on top of her, holding herself up with one foreleg. In the dim glow of the moonlight through the window, Rarity was even more beautiful that usual. And for her, that was saying a lot.

Rarity could say the same for Twilight, looking up at her.

Neither had anything really to say. Twilight lowered her head and gently pressed her lips against Rarity's and gently kissed her. They were small and soft and moist. They began making sucking, clicking noises as their lips and tongues played with each other.

Every passing second, Twilight craved her even more. She pressed her mouth against Rarity's harder, trying to deepen the kiss, slipping her tongue in through her lips. Rarity opened her teeth and let the wet muscle invade her mouth, and started sucking it in deeper like a piece of candy.

She slipped her own tongue past Twilight's and into the latter's mouth, tasting the inside of her friend's mouth likewise.

Greedily wanting the taste of her spit, Rarity reached up with one foreleg around Twilight's head, and pulled her down deeper, pressing both their muzzles tightly together so they were scrunched up against each other. Twilight's whole body gave way to the pull, as her foreleg holding her up collapsed so that her whole body now lay on top of Rarity. She drapped her foreleg over Rarity's shoulder instead.

They both moaned with pleasure as they continued to suck on each other's tongues, eyes closed so they would only feel, taste, and smell each other. Twilight soon found she could not keep her second hoof idle, and began to play with Rarity's mane, messing it up.

At last, after five minutes, Twilight pulled her head back, breaking the kiss with a suction-cup sound. Both mares were left breathless, panting heavily.

"You-you seem hungrier than usual tonight, dear," Rarity panted with a smile.

After giving the beautiful mare one more look-over, Twilight responded by pressing her head back down and giving her one last passionate kiss on the lips, before her tongue trailed off out the corner of ther mouth, making its way to Rarity's cheek. Twilight licked, tasted, and sucked at the fur on Rarity's cheek. She tried to get as much feel in as possible.

One hoof still held Rarity by the mane, the other trailed its way down Rarity's foreleg, then back down her side.

Rarity's coat and skin was so smooth and soft, more so than any horse Twilight had ever felt... that is, of the few she's felt. It was wonderful. So comfortable, like a stuffed animal. Tonight, that's exactly what Rarity was; Twilight's toy.

Rarity simply let her lover feel up her body and kiss her face. Twilight's touch made her moan at times, giggle at others. Either sound aroused Twilight more.

Twilight soon made her way to Rarity's ear, and gently nibbled on the tip.

"Hey, Twilight," Spike's voice called up as he opened the door, "did you-" she stopped as the saw the two mares making out on Twilight's bed, and his eyes widened in pure shock.

The two mares stopped for a moment and looked back at the little dragon, looking just as shocked to see him. An awkward moment of silence passed before finally, Spike slowly walked backwards and closed the door after him.

"Oh, he'll be fine," Twilight smirked, turning back to Rarity.

"Yes," her lover nodded. "Right now, it's just you and me!"

Twilight went back to kissing down Rarity's neck, still enjoying the feel and taste of the soft, smooth coat, and one hoof on Rarity's tummy. The lower she went, the more tense Rarity's body seemed to get, and the more she seemed to giggle.

Twilight went lower and lower, soon coming to Rarity's loins. By then, Twilight's own pussy was pretty wet, and she guessed Rarity was about the same. She leaned down and gingerly started dabbing her tongue against the outer rim. The taste was sour and bitter, all around odd, more disgusting than her coat, but Twilight decided to ignore it.

She finally slipped her tongue into the clit, wriggling it around, and making Rarity gasp deeply. Up top, Rarity felt like she was about to loose it. Both of her hooves were pressing into the mattress to repress the urge to cum.

Finally, when she had had her fill of the taste, Twilight lifted her head from her lover's clit. It was ripe. It was time. She had no dick, of course, but over time, they had come up with a clever alternative.

"You ready?" Twilight asked her white unicorn.

"Yes!"

"You want it?"

"Yes!" Rarity moaned. "Just do it!"

Twilight lowered her head again, and pressed her horn into Rarity's vagina, and started ramming it in and out, the rough bone scrapping against the walls inside Rarity.

She started groaning with each thrust, but this time out of more pain. Finally, after a minute, she asked Twilight to stop.

"Twilight... wait... wait, stop!"

"What?" Twilight pulled her horn out, and gave her partner a sad puppy-dog look.

"It's too rough. You have something?"

"Huh? Oh, right. Sorry. No problem." Twilight levitated over a little bottle of lotion from the bathroom, and squeezed a small drop onto her horn, then rubbed it over her horn with one hoof until she was sure it was lubricated enough.

"Alright," She whispered when she was done. "Here we go again." She got down again, and started thrusting her horn into Rarity's anus again. Each thrust was at a steady pace. And now that she was lubricated, Twilight could push deeper into Rarity. Rarity grunted with each steady thrust, for each one did hurt, but Twilight paid no attention. Now she was letting out all her stres and frustrations from that day, taking it out on Rarity, letting out the primal, sadistic animal inside her. And Rarity could take it. She WOULD take it.

At last, Rarity could take it no more, and came, squealing softly as she did so. Her fluids squirted out from her vagina, drenching Twilight's horn, face, and mane.

This was enough for Twilight as well. Her own fluids squirted out below her, splashing onto the floor and the side of the bed.

Both mares done, Twilight crawled back on top of the bed, and lay down next to Rarity. Both were sweaty and still panting. They just lay beside each other, enjoying each other's heat.

After a few minutes, Rarity final spoke. "Does... doesn't that beat your research project?"

"By a landslide," Twilight answered, exhausted. "Just hope I didn't hurt you this time either."

"It's only for a few minutes, the goes right away. No worries," Rarity answered with a smile. "But so tomorrow night, may I be on top?"

"Sure," Twilight answered.

"Thank you," Rarity nodded. "Well then, good night."

"Yeah, good night." Twilight sighed as she cuddled in closer to her lover, who wrapped her own forelegs around her. "And thank you," Twilight added.

"Anytime, dear," Rarity smiled back in the shadows. "My pleasure."

Wrapped up in each other's warm embrace, the two beautiful unicorn mares fell sound asleep.

**Author's Note: How was that for my first clop fic? Wow. I can't believe I actually did this! It's the second lemon I've ever written, so to speak... well, third actually if you count this one instance I guess. It was a short rape in this chapter of this one story I was working on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony. I do not profit from this story. I also do not own the image. Here's the link to it: post/13146685740/okiar-twilight-x-rarity-and-now-im-off-to**

**This was actually kind of a test for me. I want to see if this story will get taken down since it's got the characters having intercourse. I hope not. But we'll see.**


End file.
